The Lion's Lust
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward Cullen was a business man by day but he was a vampire by night. Find out what happens when The Lion, Edward's alter ego takes over when he sees Bella Swan his true mate. One Shot!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Bella POV**

I, Bella Swan, was a young, strong, independent woman on the outside; I always appeared as if I needed no one, especially not a man. But on the inside, I had all the longing for a certain man that a child had for some toy or possession.

I wouldn't say that I was extremely beautiful, but many men had made it clear that they desired me. None, but one of them, stirred my longing enough to let them get near me. I didn't know his name or anything else about him, except that he worked in the same office building of a software company that I did.

I did know that every time he was near that I got a weak feeling in my knees and all my senses went wild. I got these burning urges to do wild and crazy things I'd normally never dream of doing.

He was 6'2, had extremely pale skin, and was inhumanly beautiful for a man. He was always stylishly dressed in his Armani business suits. His eyes were the color of topaz, and his medium-built muscular frame was perfect. His jaw line was strong and angular; and his bronze colored, tousled locks made me want to run my fingers through them constantly.

One could only assume that he was one of the executives or maybe even the CEO, as he was hardly ever known to be in the office. All I knew was that whenever I was in his range of sight, his topaz colored eyes bored holes into my very soul.

I was always hyper-aware of his very intense gaze on me. It made me feel like I should want to run away sometimes. Of course, I never would.

**Edward POV**

Edward Cullen was my given name, and that was the name my very few select friends know me by. I had another name that I went by. The other name that I went by was 'The Lion.'

It was a name my enemies feared; and my followers in darkness embraced and worshiped, as they embraced and worshiped me. I was the king of the dark world I lived in by night, just as I was king of the business world that I worked in by day.

No one except my family and followers knew of my alter ego. They only knew that I was the boss who was rarely seen, but that my orders were to be followed to the letter because no one wanted to know the consequences of disobeying.

Only one had failed me and no one except my two brothers knew what had happened to Tyler Crowley afterward, only that he was never seen again. No one dared ever ask about it or mention it.

**Bella POV**

I worked hard all day and came home at night to nothing, but a lonely apartment and my cat Sassy. At least I had someone to talk to, even though the cat couldn't talk back. I figured it was better than being totally alone.

Sassy was always glad to see me arrive home; and she let me know it, as she rubbed up against my legs and meowed and purred. My routine was the same almost every night, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Little did I know that was all about to change.

It was on a Friday that it happened. I arose early that morning and went through my normal routine of getting dressed for work; and I put fresh water, milk, and food down for Sassy and then walked out the door.

The office wasn't but a few blocks from my apartment in Port Angeles. On nice days, I could walk to work; and when the weather was not permissive, I would drive. I wound up driving more than I walked. It was an unfortunate circumstance of living in the Olympic Peninsula.

Today, however, was one those very rare nice days, so I walked to work. Upon entering the building, I saw Edward getting on the elevator alone.

I had finally learned his name; and for some reason, unknown to me, I felt compelled to follow him.

Upon entering the lift, he pierced me with his dark gaze; and I felt a stirring in my soul, a stirring so strong that I felt I wanted to strip naked in front of him right then and there.

I wanted him to touch me with his hands all over my body, and I wanted him to brand me with his scorching touch and make me his own. I had never felt like this before. We both stood quietly as the doors to the elevator closed, and it started its ascent to the top floor. I stood in front of him; I felt his eyes on me the whole time, but never made a sound.

When the elevator came to a stop on the top floor, we walked out. Edward went down the hallway, and I went straight to the bathroom. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed my face was flushed as if I was running a fever. I also couldn't help but notice how wet I was in other places that I'd rather not think about.

Not wanting to mess up my make-up, I took a slightly damp paper towel; and I dabbed my face with it, trying to get rid of the redness. After a few moments, I had myself composed; and I went to my cubicle, sat down, and got to work.

When lunchtime rolled around, I decided to go out shopping instead of eating in the secretary's lounge like normal. A rare thing for me, but on occasion I did.

I was not by any means an extremely frugal person, nor was I an extremely extravagant person. I couldn't even really remember the last time I had really gone shopping for just myself without having some sort of function to go to. I guessed the last time was when Angela and I went shopping for her some clothes to wear on her honeymoon.

Today, I couldn't help it; for some inexplicable reason, I just felt compelled to do so. I did remember the urge hitting me while I was on the elevator this morning with Edward.

The thought came to me as I was leaving the office building. I really had no idea what I was shopping for; but as I walked down the sidewalk, the first store I came to was a lingerie store that I found myself going into.

I looked around for a few minutes, and then a sales lady came over.

"Hi and welcome to Intimate Secrets, is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked politely.

I was about to say no, but then I spotted a long, ice blue negligee and matching robe. I thought to myself how lovely it was and how beautiful it would make me feel wearing it, even if no one would see me in it.

"Actually you can help me. I would like to try on that ice blue negligee set," I told Tanya, reading the name on her tag.

Tanya handed me the set and showed me to the dressing room. Once I had it on and looked in the mirror, even I was immediately taken at how beautiful I looked.

My long, dark, silky curls hanging over my shoulders and down my back looked even darker against the ice blue satin top; and my supple, but pale thighs looked quite lovely too under the long, see-through, chiffon panels. My mind was instantly made up; I was going to purchase it.

By the time I was finished shopping, it was time that I got back to the office. I went to my cubicle and got back to work.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly, and soon it was time to go home. I got my things together and left, stopping off at the market on my way home to pick up a few things.

When I got to the door of my apartment, there was a long, white box with a scarlet ribbon around it. I wondered who in the world would be sending me something, but nonetheless I opened the door and took my bags inside.

After putting my bags down, I went back and retrieved the box from the hallway. Upon opening it, I was surprised to find three long-stemmed roses, red as blood, the scent of them so inviting.

I got them out and put them in a vase; then as I was about to throw the box away, I found a note that read, "Until later, my sweet, ivory princess."

My mind went wild with wonder as I thought of whom this might be, and why did they pick me of all people? I didn't feel I was all that special.

**Edward POV**

I watched from across the street in the apartment I had kept since I first lay eyes on Bella Swan, as she put the vase of roses next to her bed and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I couldn't explain the pull I felt towards this exquisitely beautiful young woman, but I just knew I had to have her for my own.

With that thought, I made my way across the street and perched outside her window of her bathroom to watch her as I did every night since I first saw her.

**Bella POV**

Once I was out of the shower, I dried myself off and began putting lotion on my body, starting with my neck and shoulders and moving down my arms.

No sooner than I started rubbing lotion over my breasts and moving down my flat stomach, I felt a strange sensation as though I was not alone anymore, like someone was watching me. I knew no one was here but me; and yet, I just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

**Edward POV**

I continued to watch Bella apply the lotion, putting it on her stomach and lower abdomen. I grew as hard as I had ever been, as I watched her fingers slide down to her bare mound and in between the soft, plump lips of her pussy. I couldn't stop myself from imagining that it was my fingers sliding between her folds.

**Bella POV**

As the coolness of the lotion and the heat of my pussy met, I let the ecstasy I felt take me over.

Warmth and wetness began to build inside me. My clit became engorged as my fingers ran over it and then slipped inside my hot pussy.

As I brought myself exquisite pleasure, I let myself slide slowly to the bathroom floor. The cool floor on my heated body only served to make me hotter, and I moaned lightly as I brought myself to a hard orgasm.

**Edward POV**

I was no longer Edward; I had mentally transformed into my alter ego, 'The Lion.' I was a creature of the night, a vampire, standing silently in the darkness watching her pleasure herself.

Being a vampire came in quite handy on all fronts for me. I was able to use my mind reading abilities in the many facets of my life. It especially came in handy when I wanted to use my telepathic power to get inside someone's head, someone like Bella. I already knew she thought about me constantly and secretly fantasized about me.

I would be lying through my teeth, if I denied that I did the same about her. With someone as beautiful as she was, how could I not want her? I loved my power, although it could be just as annoying as it could be helpful. Sometimes I wished I had multi-talents such as those of my sister, Alice, who was psychic and Jasper, my brother, who was empathic.

He could make people feel whatever emotion he wished them to feel. I had to admit also, I wouldn't mind having the ability to get in someone's head and make them do things I wanted them to do. Oh the things I would get my ivory princess to do.

Yes, it was true, vampires could dazzle humans into doing things fairly easily, but sometimes you came across one that it took more persuasion than it did others.

Earlier today, when Bella and I were on the elevator together, I would have given anything if I could have gotten inside her head further and made her act out the fantasy she was having.

I was having a very hard time not reaching out and taking her against the wall as we rode to the top floor of my building.

I broke out of my thoughts and came back to the present to find Bella lying on the floor with her legs bent at the knee and spread open, so all of her pink warm flesh was visible to me.

I could see the evidence of her orgasm glistening in the light. It took everything in me not to burst through the window and take her right then and there, but I didn't feel it was time. Bella was too special to me for that kind of treatment.

For her, I wanted it to be perfect. I would give her a night; and then if she let me, a lifetime she would never forget nor would she want to.

I had watched her from day one, waiting for the perfect time to reveal myself to her. I didn't want to frighten her; I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her.

I could smell the scent of her blood, as well as her orgasm; and it was almost more than I could stand, as it moved swiftly through her veins. Bella was pure and untouched, and that was something vampires rarely came across anymore. There was something about the taste of virgin blood and the pureness of a virgin body that seemed to bring new life to a vampire. I wanted to take that from her and keep her forever as mine.

After Bella recovered from her orgasm, she arose from the floor and went into her bedroom. She slipped into the lingerie she had purchased earlier in the day. She lit candles all over the room and then sat down at her vanity to brush her long, thick, cascading curls.

**Bella POV**

As I sat brushing my hair while looking into the mirror, I thought I caught the glimpse of a shadow moving across my wall. I got up and slowly approached the doors going out onto the balcony.

Opening them, I looked left and then right, but there was nothing or no one there; all I felt was a cool breeze brush over me. As I turned to go back inside, I thought to myself that it must have been a bird or something. It could have been just my own silly imagination. I had just stepped over the threshold, when I came face-to-face with him.

**Edward POV**

She opened her mouth to scream; but quicker than she could think, I was beside her with my hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream; I will not hurt you. I give you my word," I whispered to her as I held her.

I felt her start to relax, and I let her go to show her that I meant her no harm. Her eyes were bright with fear as she stared into my, what I was sure by now was, onyx colored eyes.

She was exquisitely beautiful; and I took notice of every detail of her beauty, the dark curls of silk that were her hair and the porcelain flawlessness that was her skin. I was captivated by the depth of her chocolate brown eyes with gold and green flecks in them. I reveled in the fact that her 5'5", slight, but also well-built womanly frame was a perfect match for me in every way.

**Bella POV**

I was stunned speechless as I took him in. Neither of us said anything as we quietly took in every detail of the other one. I marveled at his alabaster complexion that shimmered in the candlelight. He stood motionless, letting me assess him.

He seemed to know how much I appreciated his inhumanly beautiful glory. This seemed to please him immensely. After a few minutes, I found my voice to speak to him.

"Edward, how did you get here? When did you get here? Where did you come from? How do you know where I live?" I asked him.

"I will answer all your questions, but I want you to promise me you will keep an open mind and listen as I explain my answers," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement and whispered my promise to him. We sat down on my bed, and he began giving me all the answers to my questions.

He told me who he was and what he wanted with me. He told me his name, the one I didn't know; and that he was the lover of my soul, and he had been long awaiting my arrival into his long existence. He told me he could read minds and loved the ability to hear my thoughts. I stayed quiet and took in the information. As he spoke, I felt my eyes widen as I realized what he was.

Instead of being afraid any longer, I wanted to be close to him. He now intrigued me. We stood together, and I walked in a slow circle around him as he watched and waited patiently.

**Edward POV**

I took in her scent; and it was even more intoxicating than before, now that I was in such close proximity to her. I could smell even more of the pungent scent of her blood; I could hear it flowing through her, and I could hear her heart pounding in excitement.

I had never wanted to be with someone so badly in all my life. I wanted to give her everything I could and receive whatever she was willing to give me.

I could hear Bella thinking for a moment that she must be dreaming, after all. She didn't think she was really all that special, not special enough to be chosen by a vampire of my magnitude anyway. I could not go on letting her think those thoughts. They were completely absurd.

I made a slow, steady move to reach for her; well, as slow as a vampire could move. I did not want to scare her. She froze as she felt the chill of my fingers brushing her arm and then my hand wrapping around it to bring her closer to me.

I kept eye contact with her, letting her know she had no reason to fear me. I simply wished to be close to her, if that was what she wished. I could smell her arousal, and it was difficult not to just take her and ravage her body completely. It had to be her choice though.

"I wish to give you whatever will please you, love," I told her.

She slowly moved forward into my embrace. She rested her cheek on my chest. As I towered above her with my eyes now closed, I felt the heat of her body and concentrated more on it as it penetrated through my clothes and warmed my cold skin. This pleasure was almost more than I could bear, as I wanted and desired so much more.

"And if I said that this was enough for now, would you be okay with that?" she asked me.

I looked down at her and nodded knowing that I had to be patient. I could hear the thoughts running through her mind; and it made me smile to know I had chosen the right one, someone with a good heart and so unaware of her own sensuality. Someone so pure of heart and soul and yet so full of the same passion I possessed.

As I held her in place with one hand, with the other I began to comb lightly through her hair. She moaned lightly and snuggled against me, so trusting. I kept stroking and soon I felt her start to get so relaxed that her legs were about to buckle. Bella barely opened her eyes, as she felt herself being lifted off the floor and carried across the room and laid on her bed.

Once I had her laid out on the bed, Bella opened her eyes and met my dark gaze.

**Bella POV**

His eyes were so black they shone like polished marble. I was mesmerized, as I lay there waiting for what he would do next. Edward let his gaze fall to my lips, and I could read in his eyes the desire to know the taste of them.

He leaned slowly forward and took my lips gently with his own. He kissed lightly at first; then, he slowly increased the pressure. He crawled into bed beside me and covered my body with his.

He quickly and easily slid his arms under me and pulled me tightly against him, molding my body to his and deepening the kiss. My body automatically responded to him; and I arched up into him, trying to get impossibly closer.

"Please be careful, my love. You are testing my control, and I don't want to hurt you," he said.

I couldn't stop myself from opening for him like a flower to the sun. As he dipped his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around, I moaned. I was sure with his extra sensitive ears he could hear my heart beat increase in speed. It sounded like war drums in my own head.

I never wanted it to end, and then I felt him pulling gently away from me. I reached out to pull him back to me, but he easily slipped from my passion-weakened grasp and looked down at me.

**Edward POV**

No longer being able to deny myself that pleasure; I leaned slowly forward and took her velvet, rose colored lips gently with my own. I kissed her lightly at first; then, wanting more, I sank down beside her on the bed, letting my body relax and slowly closed the distance between us.

Now having her warm body beneath my own was enough to drive me insane, but when she arched upward toward me in total surrender it drove me over the edge.

As I kissed her, I fully tasted her sweetness now. It was making me drunk. I knew she was mine at that moment; she would welcome me with open arms and not fear me.

This pleased me very much; as the realization hit that I had never had a desire like the one I had for this angel lying so compliant beneath me.

"I want you now, Bella; and I want to see you completely. You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen," I told her.

I wanted and needed to see more of her and started to slide the robe off her shoulders, her flawless, porcelain skin so smooth and unblemished. I felt my desire for her rising with each inch of skin that came into view.

I maneuvered it down her arms and out from under her and let it drop silently to the floor. Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at me. She moved to rise up so she could reach me, but I gently nudged her back to the bed.

"Not yet, my sweet; when I finish with you, then you can have any part of me you want," I told her.

She let herself relax, as I lifted myself off of her. I could see through the sheerness of the blue silk gown, her perfect round breasts that rose and fell with every breath. I longed to see them unveiled, so I could taste their sweetness.

Desire, I knew was written all over my face; but I could not help it, when she looked at me like I was a god. I could hear the thoughts in her head begging me, wanting me to strip her and make her my own.

I leaned down and kissed her again, then moved from her lips, along her jaw line to her neck and shoulders. I used my tongue to sweep across her skin in swirls as I tasted her.

Her heart was pounding and was making her blood and her scent so much more succulent to me.

Bella and I were lost in a sea of ecstasy as I gently nipped at her skin with my teeth. It made her tingle, as goose bumps shot over her body. I smiled as I saw her reaction and continued my passionate assault as I progressed down to the perfect globe of her breast.

My fingers gently pulling the straps of her gown down as I continued to kiss her. Bella gasped as the cool air hit her, making her nipples instantly hard. I noticed how perfect in texture and color they were, a light, dusty pink.

I looked at them standing at attention for a second before I dove for one, latching on to it and sweeping my tongue over it, making her gasp.

"Oh! Edward!" she said.

I held myself back, as I tasted the silky smoothness. While I couldn't seem to tear my mouth away from them, I let my hands lithely finish removing her gown. It slid down her body, revealing more and more of her luscious curves.

Her stomach was flat and toned with her daily exercise. She was toned down to her just perfectly curved hips and then down her luxuriously smooth and supple thighs; where I discovered she wasn't wearing any panties.

I sucked in a deep breath of air as the skin of her bare womanly mound came into view. I could smell the scent of her arousal. I had to fight extra hard against my natural instincts; I needed to go slowly and be patient. I had never been so tempted as I was now, but I couldn't resist lightly placing my hand on her and letting just the mere tip of my middle finger slide to just the top of the hood covering her clit.

"You are exquisite, Isabella. I have never desired another as I desire you at this moment," I told her honestly. I couldn't help but be moved by the intense and immense trust she seemed to be giving me.

I heard and felt her blood coursing hard and fast through her whole body, yet at that moment it all seemed to be right under my hand.

**Bella POV**

I lay waiting, loving the feel of his skillful hands touching me. He seemed to be everywhere at once. Too shy at first to ask aloud, I begged him silently in my mind to open my thighs and touch me where everything seemed to be centered.

I could not bring myself to do it at first; then, out of nowhere, I seemed to find my will to move and my voice. I boldly opened my eyes to meet his steady gaze and spoke my wishes to him.

"Please, touch me Edward. Touch me and make me feel things I have never felt before. Let me feel your hands and your mouth on me as you bring me to heights of pleasure that only you can," I told him.

He smiled as he let his hand slip between the silkiness of my thighs, gently opening them up and sliding his finger down to my nub, which was fully extended and begging for attention.

I gasped when I felt the chill of his finger massage it gently, making me moan as Edward continued to pleasure me; his touch driving me insane with his skill.

My pussy was already dripping wet, so wet I could feel my juices flowing onto the bed beneath us. I could only imagine what it would be like if he put his fingers inside me, which he did before I could get the thought complete.

My head went back into the pillow and my back arched as my hips came up and off the bed, pushing into his hand.

"Ohhhhh, Edddwaarrd, yesss, more pleaaasse," I begged.

**Edward POV**

I knew she was so ready for me to take her now; but I still wanted to give her, as well as myself, time to get the whole experience of this first time.

I stopped and let my hands slide back up her body. I let myself settle back over her and then lay beside her, before pulling her on top of me. As our gazes met, I told her with my eyes that I was letting her have control now to explore and enjoy my body to her satisfaction.

Bella smiled as she moved herself into position, straddling me so expertly, as if she had done this a million times. I smiled back at her, pleased with her confidence in herself. Bella wasn't sure where to start, but somehow her instinct kicked in as she leaned over and began kissing me. She lightly nibbled at my lips and gingerly tasted me as I had done her. She kissed and licked her way across and down my jaw line, down my neck, licking back up from the hollow of my throat, up over my Adam's apple. I was straining to hold back the urge to flip her over and take back control as she stopped to gently suckle it, before licking her way up the underside of my chin back to my lips.

I could hear her thoughts as they played in her mind; Bella was surprising herself. Seemingly, she was showing no fear in what she was doing. She knew she must be doing everything just right, from the low moans and growls coming from deep within my chest and throat.

She continued her trail of licking kisses back down to my collarbone, down to where the first button of my shirt was. I moved to help her get my clothes off, but she placed her hand on mine, stopping my movement. I looked up and met her deep stare and realized she wanted that pleasure all to herself. Willingly complying, I relaxed my arms back to my sides and let them gently glide up and down her thighs.

"I can scarcely believe this was happening to me right now. I would have never dreamed it would because I couldn't live with the disappointment of knowing it wasn't real. Tell me this is real, Edward. Tell me you are really here and this is really happening," she whispered, as she used quick deft movements to pull my shirt open.

She began kissing and licking her way down my chest and stomach, to the waistband of my pants. She quickly began to unbutton and unzip them. I knew she could feel the hardness of my engorged member beneath her fingers.

Silently with her eyes she asked me to help her finish getting my clothes off. When she had me free of my clothes, she caught her first glimpse of my enormous member and sucked in a deep breath.

**Bella POV**

I gasped as I marveled at the length and width of Edward. I could not help but wonder how all of that was going to fit inside my small canal. Edward smiled, as once again he had heard what I was thinking in my very loud thoughts. Before I could do anything else, he had me on my back in one quick motion; and he was kissing my lips, holding them hostage with his own.

"I assure you, sweet girl, you are more than well equipped to have all of me inside of you. I can hardly wait to fill you completely with my length. I can hardly wait to feel the softness and warmth of your body surround me as I move within you," he told me.

Then, he was moving down my body leaving a trail of wet kisses, until I felt his cool breath on my mound. I felt his lips kissing their way down until his tongue flicked over my clit, making me cry out as I let my pleasure be known.

"Agh! Oh yes! More!" I cried.

Edward smiled as he let his mouth settle over my nub and gently started to suckle it. I jerked violently as my orgasms hit me with such brute force that I was rising up off the bed.

**Edward POV**

I took this as my invitation to explore further. To me, Bella tasted sweeter than anything I had tasted before. She was a drug, and I was hooked. I would never be able to get enough of her. As I gently kept suckling on her clit, I slipped a finger inside her and then shortly after another finger; I removed my mouth and used my thumb to massage her clit. As I worked my fingers in and out of her tight cavity, the walls of her pussy worked like a suction hose; they were clenching around my fingers, not wanting to let them go.

"Fuck me, Bella! You feel so good, baby. I want to fuck you so bad. I want to hear you screaming my name as I make you cum for me," I told her.

Bella writhed in ecstasy as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. Finally, she was worn out; she couldn't take anymore and went limp. Knowing what had just happened and not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber, I moved quickly and quietly to lay beside her and took her in my arms to hold. I kept my arms around her all through the night and listened to her breathing deeply as she slept, wondering what the morning would be like when she awoke.

**Bella POV**

I awoke to find myself alone in the breaking dawn of Saturday morning. I rose up and looked over at the clock sitting on the bedside table; it read 6:35 A.M. I moaned loudly; and I let myself go limp, falling back to the mattress. I wondered where Edward had gone as my mind flicked back to the previous night. For a moment, I thought it was all a very good, very vivid dream; then, I saw a note lying on the pillow where his head had been.

I opened it and read it. I couldn't help but smile at his words.

_"Good morning, my sweet ivory princess. If you are reading this, then you obviously have awakened before I could return to you. I promise I won't be gone long, as now I know I can't live without you being as close to me as possible. See you soon. All my love, Edward, The Lion."_

I lay in bed for a good long while and let my thoughts keep me company. Around 8:35 A.M., after a good stretch, I rose and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water heat up, while I brushed my teeth.

Steam was soon rolling out of the shower stall and engulfing the room and me; it made a sheen of moisture spring to life on my skin. I smiled to myself as I began to relive the previous night in my mind. I remember clearly how Edward had brought me to life in ways I had never dreamed existed.

I felt a rush of heat come over her whole body as I thought of all the delicious things he did to me. It was making me wet all over again, making my body crave something I couldn't even find words to describe. All I knew was that I wanted Edward to come and take me again to those heavenly heights of pleasure.

No sooner had I thought it, he was there. I took in his pale, gloriously naked body inch by inch. I felt my body release a flood of juices as I looked into his hungry lust filled gaze.

"You called for me, sweet one?" he asked, his tone husky and low.

"I did. I missed you and your touch. I am addicted and can't live without it now that you have shown me what it's like. I want more," I told him, never letting my eyes leave his.

I wanted him to know it and see it. I wanted him to know how I hungered for him. I could see he hungered for me as well.

He helped me to shower and then took me back to bed.

"I hunger for you too, Bella; and only I will be the one who feeds your hunger, as you will be the only one to feed mine," he said to me, as he laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me.

**Edward POV**

I hadn't wanted to leave Bella alone and go hunt, but I had to. I couldn't risk losing control and taking her too early.

Yes, I wanted to change her and keep her always with me, but I wanted it to be on her terms. Being the head of the vampire royalty had its perks. I wanted Bella to reign as my queen, but only she could make that choice. I would not force it on her intentionally or unintentionally by being careless.

When I opened the bathroom door and found her wet, waiting, and wanting, I knew I could wait no longer. I had to have her completely.

Last night had been a nice taste, but I was ready for her to be mine completely. I laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. She instinctively spread her legs letting me between them.

I was hard as steel and wanted to bury my cock inside her as far as I could go. I wanted to make love to her over and over, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Ugh, Edward! You feel so good. I love everything you do to me, but I want you inside me. I need you so bad; please make the aching in my pussy stop," she pleaded in whispered breathlessness.

I didn't have to be asked twice. I was more than ready. I reached down with my hand and cupped her mound. I could feel the intense heat coming from her. I slipped a finger inside her and knew she was indeed ready to receive me.

"I want you now and always, Bella. If you don't want the same thing, tell me now. I know it's sudden; but I promise you, I will always make sure you are happy," I told her.

I waited for her response before going any further. I had to know what she wanted.

"I do want you now and always, Edward. I want to be yours forever, and I want you to be mine," she replied.

Hearing her mind, I knew she was sincere and not afraid. She had no doubts about what she was telling me.

I kissed her deeply; and while kissing her, I inched my way inside her. I was overwhelmed by how good it felt, once I was completely immersed in her warm wet cavern. I could have come right then.

"Oh fuck! Bella, you feel so good, baby. You're so wet and tight. I am so lucky to have you as mine," I told her, as I looked down at her while I waited until she could adjust to having me inside her.

After a few minutes of just holding me in her warmth, she shifted her hips letting me know it was okay for me to move. The pain of her deflowering had vanished; now she was ready to be loved, adored, and worshipped.

I began moving slowly at first, and then I quickly picked up the pace as I felt the changes in her body. Her body telling me what she needed, and I was eager to give it to her.

"Ummm, ohhhh, ahhhhh, Yes! Right there! Don't stop!" Bella screamed, as I lifted her ass to rest on my thighs.

I was hitting her g-spot, but yet I was buried deeply inside her walls at the same time. I was close to orgasm my own self when Bella used her feet to push upward and made her back arch and sent me plunging deeper than ever inside her; I lost it.

I growled and gripped her body tight as I spilled inside her for several long seconds.

"Fucking hell! What the fuck was that?" I asked her after we had both come down from our high.

"I couldn't help it. You just hit the right spot, and I lost it," Bella told me shyly, as she looked up at me with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

I chuckled and kissed her sweetly, as I bent down to her ear and whispered.

"Love, feel free to do that any time you wish. Next time though, give me a bit of a warning first. You surprised me, and I was so afraid I was going to hurt you without meaning to. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. My life would be meaningless without you in it," I told her.

We lay together quietly for a while, and soon Bella drifted off to sleep. I lay there beside her, watching her sleep; and I watched her dream of us. I saw all the things I would dream of, if I could dream. I knew with absolute certainty that Bella was the one to feed 'The Lion's Lust.'

Usually a vampire didn't reveal his plans to anyone until he decided to execute them. In this case, I would be nice and tell you that Bella would be changed; and she would reign as my queen for all eternity.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my one-shot, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Visit my blog page for pictures and music at http:/ /scorpionsangel2009 .blogspot .com/p/lions-lust .html


End file.
